Neko Alemania
by Arizt Knight
Summary: Después de que los intentos de espionaje llega a su fin, gracias a cierto alemán. La nación inglesa decide vengarse de este usando su magia, en el alemán.


Hola, hola a todos~ se que me he estado ausentando demasiado pero no ha sido culpa mía. Se que debo continuar los otros caps pero ¿saben? Hoy me encontré este fic que escribí sólo Dios sabe cuando. Y amm debo ACLARO este fic lo escribí al ver un doujin donde (como dice mi fic) Inglaterra va a espiar a italia, pero Alemania lo encuentra y seguido pasa todo ese relajo) no recuero el nombre de ese doujin -suspira- pero bueno ACLARO QUE este fic esta basado en ese habrán algunas cosillas que saldrán de mi loca imaginación. Espero que les gusté y más al ratopongo la continuación y veré si hoy subo las contis de los otros fics~

De nuevo con las aclaraciones: Este fic lo escribió basado en un doujin GerIta la mayor parte del fic pertenece al doujin y bueno los personajes por desgracia no me pertenecen -suspira- en fin, disfrútenlo~

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~*Neko Alemania*~**

.

Era un día común y corriente el sol iluminaba con gran esplendor, los pajaritos cantaban mientras volaban al compás de las suaves brisas en la hermosa Italia. En la casa de los italianos reinaba una paz, demasiado sospechosa para ser honestos hasta que de la nada se apareció Inglaterra queriendose infiltrar, lo cual había sido un intento fallido ya que el alemán lo había pillado.

**Tu solamente no sabes cuando darte por vencido** -bramo furioso el alemán- **¡Me alegro mucho al haber pasado por estos lados!**

**¡Maldito Kraut!** -chillo el inglés-

**¡Intenta estar cerca de Italia otra vez...! Y pensabas conseguirlo esta vez?** -advirtió o más bien grito con voz amenazante mientras amarraba con un lazo al inglés, que no dejaba de quejarse-

**¿Qué quieres decir con "esta vez"? ¡Ya casi tenía todo listo** -respondió enfadado mientras sentía como la soga lo apretaba y como sus planes habían sido truncados en un dos por tres-

**Te dejare ir por hoy pero solamente si sales de aquí y no intentes hacer algo estúpido** -advirtió Alemania con una venita palpitante en la sien mientras aventaba a Inglaterra hacia la calle, quien término dando con la cara en el suelo-

_**"¡Mierda!"**_ -pensó mientras volteaba a ver como el alemán se alejaba aún echando humo por la furia-** ¡Bastard! ¡Como el me desafío no mostrare piedad!** -con mucha dificultad se fue sentando en la acera mientras trataba de quitarse la soga que lo aprisionaba-** Hmph! Si es sólo huir, tengo que hacerlo antes de la hora del desayuno! Además el hace trampa, es enorme y también ¡musculoso!** -mascullo mientras por fin lograba quitarse el lazo y sin percatarse de que le había agarrado la cola a un gatito con un extraño rizo en la cabeza. El pobre animalitos emitió un fuerte y lastimero _"Ve myaaaa_~"

**Huh? Ah, perdón! ¿Estas bien?** -pregunto Arthur muy preocupado por el animalito pero este sólo se alteró más y empezó a arañarle la cara- **Ow! ¡Pero que cortes! ¡Duele! ¡Me rindo, me rindo!** -entre más intentaba calmar al pobre gatito este más se alteraba y más lo arañaba-** ... Sabías que si ese motherfu**** fuera de tu tamaño... Yo podría volver a los años y años de resentimiento que me ha causado** -el gatito ya más tranquilo lo miro con mucha curiosidad que le duró poco al ver como Inglaterra se había transformado de nuevo en Ángel Britannia y ponía una cara que daba muchísimo miedo-** si el fuera de tu tamaño, es decir...**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras tanto en la casa de Italia~**

**.**

**.**

**¿Ya se fue Inglaterra?** -se apareció un muy asustado Italia con su típica banderita blanca en manos-

**Si, al parecer el muy desvergonzado hacía algo de espionaje,...** -a pesar de que ya tenía un buen rato de haberse desecho del inglés aún así seguía algo furioso y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con el ceño fruncido mientras descansaba en un sillón que estaba en la amplia sala de la casa-** De todas formas estas siendo demasiado descuidado!**

**Ve~ ¿tu crees?** -pregunto con inocencia el menor mientras apoyaba su mano en la barbilla-

**Una vez que algo sucede, es demasiado tarde para arreglarlo, pero tu siempre tienes demasiado...** -de repente el alemán agarro su cabeza entre sus manos mientras que sentía una gran punzada y como todo le daba vueltas.

**¿Alemania?** -Italia se preocupó al ver como el alemán agarraba su cabeza y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, al verlo así corrió hacia donde el- **¿¡qué tienes!? ¿No te sientes bien?**

**Estoy bien sólo me siento un poco mareado...** -respondió-

**¿Seguro? Aah déjame traerte algo de agua** -y sin más el italiano salió corriendo hacia la cocina mientras Alemania de quedaba sentado en el sillón-

_**"¿Que me esta pasando?"**_ -pensó- **_"¿porque de repente mi vista se ha puesto borrosa?"_**- **...Agh... Tch...** -su vista estaba borrosa así como sentía varias punzadas en la cabeza y como todo le daba vueltas sin poderlo evitar se fue acostando en el sillón mientras aún sujetaba con fuerza su cabeza-

**.**

**~Minutillos después~**

**.**

**¡Perdón por la espera!** -dijo Italia mientras llevaba consigo un vaso lleno con agua, pero al llegar a la sala no encontró por ningún lado al alemán- **Alemania... ¿Dónde estas?**

**Italia** -se escucho que alguien decía apenas en un audible susurro-

**¿Eh?** -emitió el más joven mientras miraba hacia en piso, justo en medio del sillón y la mesa se encontraba el uniforme militar de Alemania y encima había algo más- **Oh! Hay un gatito** -efectivamente encima del uniforme del mayor había un gatito gris de ojos azules y en su cuello llevaba atado un listón de tricolor que representaban la bandera de Alemania.

**¡¿Eh?!** -sintió como la sangre se le helaba al escuchar lo que Italia le decía-** ¡Qu-! Que esta pasando... Aquí?**

**¡Hola!** -hablo el menor mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al felino pero de repente borro su sonrisa al escuchar al gatito hablar-** ¡Eh! Acabas de hablar...?**

**¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!** -bramo furioso el ahora felino alemán, cosa que asusto aún más al italiano que sólo alcanzo a chillar muy asustado un _"¿¡HABLA!?"_ Mientras aún sostenía al felino en sus manos-

**Eres muy lindo pero me estas asustando~!** -menciono mientras aún sostenía al felino-

**Idiota soy yo** -bramo furioso el alemán- **_"el resultado fue que... Me convertí en un gato"_ **-pensó este-

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Mientras tanto, Inglaterra no se encontraba del todo bien que digamos... Ya que hace media hora había ido a ver si su hechizo había funcionado, entro como si nada a la casa del italiano encontrándolo a este en medio de la sala con el pobre neko Alemania en brazos.

**¡Mierda! Y ahora que he logrado esto último mi venganza... Mi venganza...** -río-** Debía admitir que a pesar de que su hechizo no salió como el lo esperaba, aún así la situación era hilarante-**

**Eeeek~ es Inglaterra** -chillo el miedoso italiano mientras temblaba como gelatina-

**¿Qué haces aquí?** -pregunto molesto el neko alemán mientras miraba con furia al inglés-

**No te preocupes, sólo vine a ver si mi hechizo se había llevado a cabo** -comento mientras tomaba al felino en manos-

**¿Qué?** -el alemán había puesto los ojos en blanco, mientras algunas venitas resaltaban en sus sienes-** ¡ASÍ QUE TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA?!** -grito enfurecido mientras atacaba al inglés-

**¡OBVIAMENTE! ESTO ES MI VENGANZA, IMBECIL!** -grito enfurecido el inglés mientras trataba de quitarse de encima al pobre felino que no dejaba de arañarle la cara-** Hmp, da igual supongo que me sirve de consuelo verte así** -dijo por último antes de dejar al felino en brazos de Feliciano- **puedes permanecer así durante un tiempo**

**Qu-que? Tuuu!** -chillo molesto mientras trataba de atacar de nuevo al inglés-

**Eso debe ser humillante** -río-** hasta luego estúpido gato y... ¡Trata de disfrutar tu nueva vida como una mascota -sin más que decir se marchó felizmente el inglés-**

**.**

**.**

_Después de unos largos minutos de silencio, el preocupado y lindo italiano decidió romper el silencio._

_._

_._

**Así que... Significa que ¿Alemania seguirá siendo un gatito por un tiempo?** -pregunto con inocencia el pelicastaño-

**Ah como sea me voy a casa** -bufo molesto el felino mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta-

**Veee~ En un momento como este?** -chillo el italiano- **pero falta poco para que anochezca! Es mejor que pases la noche aquí**

**No, esta bien!** -volteo a verle-** prefiero irme a casa y pensar en alguna manera de hacer que Inglaterra me cambie de nuevo.**

**Pero...! Pero...! Eres un gatito ahora** -corrió en dirección hacia donde el neko alemán-** Aún cuando logres llegar a tu casa, ¿cómo piensas abrir la puerta? O ¿como piensas bañarte o comer?**

**Y-ya.. Ya pensaré en algo** -susurro, pero volteo a ver al italiano y se sorprendió al sentir como este lo tomaba de nuevo en brazos. Y esa mirada ámbar se encontraba llena de preocupación-

**Alemania... Estoy preocupado por ti** -le confeso mientras acercaba al felino, cosa que hizo que el corazón del alemán se acelerará más y más. Inclusive sintió sonrojarse. (Si es que eso era posible en un gato)-** Alemania, cuídare de ti. Y no acepto un no por respuesta** -el italiano abrió sus bellos ojos como pocas veces lo hacia, el pequeño felino le vio y sólo agachó la mirada algo avergonzado-

**Perdón por las molestias** -suspiro derrotado-

**Yey~ Prometo cuidar muy bien de ti Alemania** -chillo el italiano completamente feliz, mientras acercaba al neko alemán y le daba un piquito, provocando que el alemán se sonrojada y avergonzara-

**Q-que... Q-que crees que estas haciendo?!** -inmediatamente el alemán reacciono, e inconscientemente araño al italiano-

**Eeeek~ Alemania lo siento, lo siento...** -Feliciano lloriqueaba mientras trababa de alejar al neko de su-** Perdón, pero yo siempre hago eso con los gatitos...**

**C-como sea...** -susurro mientras dejaba de atacar al Italo. Soltó otro suspiro mientras veía como el italiano aún a pesar de los arañazos este le sonreía. Y así fue como la vida de neko Alemania comenzó, siendo cuidado con mucho cariño y esmero por el italiano menor-

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_


End file.
